


Thomastair Reading RWRB

by julemmaes



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Thomastair, thomastair headcanon, thomastair reading red white and royal blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julemmaes/pseuds/julemmaes
Summary: anon from tumblr: "Thoughts on Thomas and Alastair reading red white and Royal blue together in modern AU"
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Thomastair Reading RWRB

**Author's Note:**

> this obviously contains spoilers for Red, White and Royal Blue

  * Imagine them in bed right after dinner cause they're one of those couple who ditch their friends to read
  * Thomas coming back home with this book Matthew and Cordelia have been ranting about for the past weeks
  * And Alastair is weirded out by the fact that he has two copies, "Why would you buy two?"
  * Thomas just shrugs, "I didn't. Cordelia gave me hers, cause she told me you'd spoil anything the second you read it."
  * They settle in bed and Alastair waits until Thomas is ten pages in to start his, cause Cordelia wasn't wrong about him spoiling everything
  * Thomas is a calm reader, only crying when you're supposed to cry and reading a book without having to talk about it for the rest of your life
  * Alastair is the complete opposite
  * He frowns and screams at the books and always goes to Thomas to make him read single sentences before starting to rant about what _fucked up shit_ the characters are doing
  * Thomas usually doesn't understand anything of what he says, but he also stops doing whatever he's doing, focusing all his attention on Alastair until he just storms out of the room to continue reading the book
  * Alastair is also a ugly crier when it comes to books
  * And a thrower
  * He once hit Thomas by mistake and it was because of a character's death. Imagine his guilt just adding to his grief and picture a very distraught Alastair while he's being coddled by his boyfriend
  * Alastair has laughed and chuckled way too many times in Thomas' opinion, but hasn't commented on anything yet
  * Until, "Oh my sweet jesus, bOY YOUR GAY IS SHOWING."
  * Thomas has to laugh at that and turns towards him, "What happened?"
  * Alastair is shaking his head in disbelief, "Alex is _hating_ Henry with every fiber of his body one page and then he's brushing his posters the next? He's dumb."
  * "He reminds me of someone." he mutters
  * Alastair ignores him
  * "I'm living for Henry calling Alex out on his shit behaviour." Alastair whispers at some point, with a large smile on his face
  * Something hits Thomas on the leg and when he looks up he notices Alastair with his eyes and mouth wide, "The cAKE!"
  * " _Homoerotic frat bro mishap_ \- gotta love this woman."
  * "Tom," he calls him, "have you ever hate-read my wikipedia page?"
  * "You don't have a wik-"
  * "But, _honestly,_ who does he think he's fooling? This boy is _dumb dumb._ " He laughs, "Mad stupid."
  * From time to time Thomas just hears "Stan Zahra." or "Stan Ellen." and he just smiles
  * At some point Alastair just screams-laughs and goes "I'm going to thROW UP ON YOU, I'M DYING." before falling silent again without any trace of amusement seconds later
  * Thomas is startled when Alastair screech, "BABYY!"
  * "What?"
  * "ALEX IS SAYING HENRY'S SKIN IS _SOFT_."
  * Thomas is enjoying the book just as much, but he can't wait for the moment when they both realise they like each other, so he just keeps reading
  * "Alex was fAST starting to see Henry as a human being and not some kind of monster."
  * "Oh my _god_ , why is Alex being such a dickhead-"
  * After a few minutes of silence, Alastair gasps, bringing his book higher and buring his face between the pages before screeching again.
  * "WHAT'S GOING OOON?"
  * Thomas snorts with wide eyes
  * "HE'S CHECKING FOR HENRY'S TEXTS!!!"
  * After a while, Alastair turns to Thomas, brushing his arm, "Are you liking it?"
  * He nods, "I like the fact that Henry uses capitals at the beginning of his texts while Alex doesn't, it's the little things."
  * During The Turkey Scene™️ Alastair just loses it and Thomas has to stop reading to calm him down
  * "Oh god Tom fucking finally-" he turns to Thomas, "Henry looks fucking rested for once."
  * Thomas nods again, "And Alex noticed."
  * That makes a wide grin spread over Alastair's face
  * Thomas understands he's reached the New Year's Eve when all he can hear from Alastair are gasps and curses
  * "NO. NONONO. NOO!" Alastair hits Thomas on the arm, "Alex just kissed Nora and Henry ran away."
  * Thomas smirks, "Just keep reading."
  * "THEY'RE KISSING. GOD YES. THEY'RE KISSING."
  * "NOOOOO!" Alastairs screams, "WHY DID HE LEAVE WTF?!?!"
  * "Thomas I'm breaking up with you if you don't tell me now this is gonna be fixed somehow in the next three pages."
  * Thomas just clicks his tongue, shaking his head
  * "Wha-" Alastair just huffs a laugh. He turns to Thomas, pointing to the book, "Baby have you read this? Alex is- He thinks he's _what_ now?" He's straight up laughing now, "Straight?!"
  * "He did _what_ with Liam?"
  * "This is literally the gayest shit I've ever read in my life."
  * "Nah ha, I don't believe it."
  * " _How_ can he think he's straight?"
  * "Oh god they watched porn together- HE JERKED HIM OFF."
  * Alastair just hits his head against the headboard, "I didn't think I'd have to go through the _who the fuck am I_ in this book. I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY CLEAR JUST BY THE FACT THAT HE FUCKING CARESSED HENRY'S POSTERS."
  * "AND THEN THIS NEVERENDING LIST OF GAY THINGS."
  * Alastair panicked for a short time when Henry was seen with that blonde but started screeching again after a moment
  * Thomas bursts into laughter when he heard Alastair mutters _God save the Queen_
  * " _'I want you on the bed.'_ OH JESUS CHRIST THOMAS IT'S US."
  * "Tom?"
  * Thomas turns when he hears the hesitancy in his boyfriend's voice. Alastair's face is red and he's biting his lower lip
  * "You okay? What part are you reading?"
  * "No, uhm," Alastair scratches his head, "can we -" he clears his voice, "Can we make out?"
  * Thomas blinks a couple of times, "Sure."
  * A heavy make out session ensues before they both can start reading again
  * "We need to buy cupcakes tomorrow." Alastair mutters at some point, chewing on his lip
  * "Thomas this fucking book is the best thing I've ever read. I'm loving it so much."
  * Alastair closes the book around midnight, but Thomas knows he's not finished. He doesn't look his way thinking he's just gonna go to the bathroom
  * When Thomas senses him move around on the sheets and lay his head on hip lap, he closes the book too and look down at his boyfriend
  * "What's going on? We just made out."
  * Alastair grunts in his legs and looks up at him, "You're my match."
  * Thomas doesn't understand, but he smiles and leans down to kiss him
  * He resumes reading and realises Alastair had read more than him when he reaches Alex's and Ellen's conversation about matches. Thomas looks at Alastair once again and pesters him with kisses
  * It's around 3am when Alastair starts yawning
  * "Alas, you should go to bed."
  * He shakes his head, "No, I'm not tired, I wanna finish the book."
  * "The book will be here tomorrow."
  * "I don't care."
  * He drops the fight, knowing perfectly fine that he'll never win this
  * Alastair can be quite impressive when he finds something he likes - especially when it's books
  * "Fucking homophobes."
  * "I'm gonna riot if somebody doesn't let Alex call Henry right the fuck now."
  * "HENRY ASKED _ALEX_ IF _HE_ IS OKAY? BABY WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU."
  * The end of the book is read so fast that Thomas can't keep up with him and is now more than 20 pages back
  * Alastair is a crying and screaming mess by the end of it and Thomas has never seen him so upset in their time together
  * He's just spoiled the whole book for him, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care that it's now 5am and they have work in a couple of hours, cause Alastair just looks his way with wide eyes and his mouth open as if he's just realized something shocking
  * "Oh my god, did Pez, June and Nora _had a threesome in that hotel room?_ "




End file.
